No te vayas
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki] Tras otra típica pelea, ocurre algo que ninguno de los dos tenía previsto. Ella no puede aceptarlo, tiene que marcharse. Él la necesita a su lado...


Después de mucho tiempo sin hacer ningún one-shot, aqui les traigo este a todos aquellos que quieran leerlo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NO TE VAYAS...**

¿Cómo habían acabado así? ¿Cómo podía ser que, a pesar de que a todas horas estuviesen peleando, hubiese ocurrido ESO?

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Sus cuerpos abrazados, cubiertos únicamente por una fina sábana que dejaba mucho que ver. Sus ropas estaban desperdigadas por la habitación. Ichigo y Rukia habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

No se miraban a los ojos, ya sea por vergüenza o por cualquier otra cosa, pero no cruzaban sus miradas. Simplemente estaban ahí, quietos, abrazados. Agarrándose fuertemente al otro.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese extremo? Habían empezado a pelearse, como era habitual en ellos. Los gritos cada vez se volvían más fuertes, las palabras más hirientes. Ninguno de los dos sabía que palabras fueron, ni quien las dijo, eso ya se había borrado de su memoria, pero un pequeño grupo de palabras fueron las causantes de aquello que ellos habían vivido. Se quedaron en silencio después de oírlas, de que llegasen a su mente, de darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho. Se miraron a los ojos, intentando que mudas disculpas llegasen al corazón de la otra persona. Susurraron sus nombres mientras se acercaban, con caras de culpabilidad, mientras se abrazaban. Después él la besó. Ella le respondió con igual intensidad mientras sentía como lentamente era tumbada en una mullida cama. Las manos volaban palpando sus cuerpos, despertando nuevas sensaciones con cada caricia, con cada beso. Después, lo hicieron.

Rukia estaba bajo el cuerpo de Ichigo, que la abrazaba con fuerza, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Ella no podía permitirse eso, era imperdonable. En primer lugar, porque no era humana y, en segundo, porque ella era miembro del clan Kuchiki, la más importante casa noble de la sociedad de almas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tener ese tipo de relaciones con un muchacho humano? Por mucho que le debiese, por mucho que tuviese que agradecerle, por mucho que su corazón ansiase quedarse ahí con él, era impensable. Tenía que salir de allí como fuese.

Con un rápido movimiento, apartó el brazo de Ichigo y se incorporó. Ella ya se marchaba, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon los suyos junto con su cuerpo.

-No te vayas.- él sabía lo que le pasaba. La entendía mejor de lo que ambos creían. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la shinigami perfectamente.

-Déjame, Ichigo. Esto no ha sido más que un error. Una estupidez.- pero ante esas palabras, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla más fuerte mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el pequeño hombro de Rukia.

-Mentirosa.

-Déjame...

-No.

-Ichigo...- ¿Qué decir?¿Qué hacer? Estaba perdida en esos momentos. Lo que estaba haciendo, lo que había hecho, estaba prohibido para ella.

El chico la atrajo hacia si con más fuerza. No dejaría que se marchase jamás, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

-Rukia, quédate.

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica se giró como pudo, pues Ichigo no la soltaba ni un segundo.- No... No puedo Ichigo- le costaba tanto hablar, le dolía tanto decir todas aquellas palabras.- Yo soy una shinigami, y tu un humano, ¡aún estás vivo! No podemos estar juntos.- giró el rostro. No quería que Ichigo viese sus ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-Entonces... - acercó su boca a la oreja de Rukia, acariciándola con sus labios.- Tan solo tengo que morir, ¿no?

"¿Qué... Qué está diciendo este idiota? ¿Acaso pretende morir? ¿Acabar con su vida? ¿Por qué?"

-Si te vas, esa será la única salida que me queda.

La morena se libró de los brazos que la aprisionaban con esfuerzo y se giró cara a él. Clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Decía la verdad.

-Ichigo...¿podría jugar a vivir un poco más... Y estar contigo?

-¿Lo harías?- calidez. Notaba en su alma una espléndida calidez.

-No puedo...-seguía con la mirada fija en él.- vendrán a por mí, me perseguirán, ¡y no quiero que luches de nuevo contra mi hermano!

-¿Lo harías?- la pregunta era la misma. Él tan solo quería una respuesta.

-Sí. Pero...- inmediatamente fue silenciada por los dedos de Ichigo que se posaron en sus labios. Vio que sonreía, y ésa era una sonrisa única, inigualable.

-No hay "peros" que valgan.- la miró, todavía con esa sonrisa tan extraña de ver en su rostro, y se acercó a ella, a sus labios, y posó en ellos los suyos, primero delicadamente, luego fueron cogiendo intensidad. Quería sentirla así para siempre. Siempre junto a ella. Y nunca separarse.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró, esperando algo. Definitivamente, la conocía mejor que a si mismo.

-Ichigo, ¿qué haremos?

El chico tan solo sonrió. Seguramente se llevaría un golpe por parte de Rukia, por lo infantil o estúpido que pudiese sonar, pero no le importaba.

-Pues... Tendremos que huir.


End file.
